


有头便有尾

by OceanPure



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanPure/pseuds/OceanPure
Summary: 杰洛特非常不理解雷吉斯———这个把他从濒死边缘拽回来的朋友———对他百般回避的行为。而如果雷吉斯不愿意说实话，那他便会充分利用自己多年猎魔人的经验自己找到真相。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE：最近走了好几个血与酒的结局分支，深深地被这一对吸引了！一个不长的小故事。

配对：Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terziff-Godefroy 

分级：R 

原作：巫师3：狂猎/Witcher 3: Wild Hunt-血与酒DLC 

故事梗概：杰洛特非常不理解雷吉斯———这个把他从濒死边缘拽回来的朋友———对他百般回避的行为。而如果雷吉斯不愿意说实话，那他便会充分利用自己多年猎魔人的经验自己找到真相。 

NOTE：最近走了好几个血与酒的结局分支，深深地被这一对吸引了！一个不长的小故事。 

 

 

 

 

 

 

+++ 

 

 

 

       

      一开始像是有人用马车压过他的身体似的，浑身上下的骨头都发出破碎的声音。随后他觉得他的肩膀和腹部先是被烧灼般地疼痛，又像是被那该死的传送门扔进某个冰天雪地的异世界中，冷得他直发抖，他从未如此失却对自己的控制。他还觉得恶心头晕，感觉头重脚轻。最后他感知到是贯穿身体的剧痛，他在那一瞬间清醒过来了，他记得他看见的是天空，属于威伦的雾蒙蒙的夜景。再然后则是一片死寂。 

      他中途醒过几次，唯有一次看见了一个本不该出现在这里的生物。雷吉斯正席地而坐在石头上，他的身边铺满了草药。原谅他脑袋昏昏沉沉，所有的观察力都短暂地丧失，杰洛特甚至不确定那是不是他的幻觉。尽管如此，他还是尝试移动自己的手指来引起对方的注意。雷吉斯几乎是同时就发现了，他立刻靠近杰洛特，检查他的生理状态。他就是在此刻又昏了过去。 

      当杰洛特彻底地清醒过来的时候，他花了点时间让自己眼里的世界不再晃来晃去。他正躺在白鸦葡萄园的床上，而他能够想起来的最后场景只有他正走在威伦的小道上还有现在身上数不清的疼痛。突如其来的，杰洛特有一种毫无理由的不安。这种感觉才刚刚袭来，夹杂着深蓝色的黑色雾气便出现在他床边，雷吉斯弯下腰，表情从未如此严肃过。他托着杰洛特的手腕，为他拆下绷带。杰洛特看见那上面有一道刮伤———他却记不起来他是怎么得到这个伤口的。 

      “我的朋友，请不要花费力气开口说话，即使我知道你很想提出疑问，”雷吉斯在检查伤口，重新为他包扎的时候，抬眼看向他，但也仅仅只和他对视了一秒，便又挪开了目光，“对于人类来说，这样的伤势足以顷刻之间就会取走你们的性命，就算是狩魔猎人也一样。” 

      雷吉斯接着将他身上盖着的毯子掀开。他的身上的伤势也得到了非常好的治疗。他从未想过雷吉斯的医术这么好，他只闻到了浓浓的草药味，没有血腥味。 

      “按照狩魔猎人的恢复力，恐怕至少要一周以后你才能下床活动———但也不能是任何大幅度的动作，”雷吉斯嘱咐他，“你现在在陶森特，是我将你带回来的，请原谅我的唐突，但我的确想不出任何其他的地方比这里更适合你的伤势恢复。” 

      杰洛特的确有满肚子的问题，但是他还没来得及去细想，便抵挡不住困意。他阖上眼之前，看到雷吉斯坐在他的床边，为他挡住了从窗户那边落下来的刺眼阳光。 

      这一段时间里不再是黑暗和无声，相反他做了很多梦，梦境内容大多颠沛流离，他梦见太久以前的故事，他还是一个普通男孩面对青草试炼的日子……但出乎意料，他并未重温那样的疼痛。之后他又猛然回到了现在的时间，他和陶森特三位高阶吸血鬼在欧丽安娜的庄园里饮酒。他还看到了一些片段，关于他这次重伤的原因。 

      他这一昏睡便过了三天，醒过来时候房间里的窗帘已经拉上了，房间里烛光摇曳。巴纳八斯巴索管家推开房门，端着新的香薰走了进来。 

      杰洛特叫住他，喉咙干涩刺痛，他的管家显然没料到杰洛特已经醒了，立刻又去端来了一杯水。杰洛特虽然这次醒来之后感受比上次好一些，但他还是连手指都抬不起来。管家贴心地将杯子送到他嘴边。 

      待到他终于可以顺利说话时，他便问道：“我到这里多久了？” 

      “一周零三天，先生，”管家回答，“实际上前一周您都是处于昏迷状态，之后您醒了一次，又睡了三天，请原谅我先生，但我从未看到如此骇人的伤势，所幸有那位善良而专业的医师。” 

      “雷吉斯？”杰洛特的确想起前几次能记住的画面都是他在他身边，“他现在在哪？” 

      他问这样的问题，是理所当然的，但是他也能隐约感觉到那股熟悉的不安，仿佛不知道答案便不能消除这样的感觉。 

      “医师先生说，他去采药以及处理一些事……您这一周零三天里，完全由这位医师看护，他在前一周内，至少在我的眼里，未曾离开您一步。您醒来一次之后，他便改为每天在清晨和深夜的时候过来帮您换药和纱布，”管家犹豫了一会，发出了一个意味深长的声音，“出去之前我也提出疑问，如果有任何突发的状况该如何联系他，但他说他会立刻知道并回来，也说如果您醒来问他的去向，他会很快回来。” 

      那的确起了作用，他的不安消失了。如果伤势严重让他不能正确的思考和活动这他理解，但变得多愁善感就很奇怪了。即使如此，他也给了管家一个答案： 

      “雷吉斯会知道的，这是他这个医生独特的本领。” 

      “那我就放心了，”管家说道，“那么我将在为您重新放上医师先生特地制作的香薰之后离开，请您好好休养身体。” 

      那之后他又陷入了昏睡。这次他能记得的片段变多了。再一次睁开眼睛时，整个房间内空无一人。外面天才刚刚亮，而巴巴说雷吉斯会在每天清晨来替他换药———除非杰洛特是清醒着。他试着挪动手指，觉得操控自己身体的感觉很陌生，抬起他的手臂更是花了他很大的力气，整条胳膊又麻又僵硬，他瞥了一眼，手臂上也都缠满了绷带。他现在还撑不起自己的身体，让他坐起来。好在床也不算大，他便一点点地挪过去，直到来到了床边。咬咬牙，杰洛特任由自己从边缘翻落。 

      正如他意料之中，他只砸在雷吉斯的身上。他认识的那个医师接住了他，将他抱起来，他看起来本想对病患进行批评，但又闭上了嘴巴。雷吉斯将杰洛特轻放在床上，重新为他搭上毯子。 

      杰洛特赶在雷吉斯再次开口说任何东西之前，他先开口：“一如既往的及时。” 

      “而我也特地的告诉过你，至少一周都不能乱动。”雷吉斯开口，抓着他医腰包的背带。 

      “那个时候头昏，记不得了。”杰洛特说，信手拈来扯了一个借口。 

      雷吉斯看着杰洛特，很显然他太了解这位老朋友的性子。转念想了想也不准备说破这种胡话。 

      “你是来给我换药的？” 

      “很明显你的管家已经告诉你了。”雷吉斯叹了口气服了软，他打开他的行囊，里面是干净的纱布和碾好了的药粉。雷吉斯坐在床边，从杰洛特的手腕开始重新包扎。雷吉斯闻了闻空气中的味道：“你的身体在好转。” 

      “多亏了你的医术。”杰洛特说。 

      雷吉斯看了他一眼，看不出来是悲是喜，他说：“你不该谢我。” 

      “这是什么意思，你把我从死亡边缘救回来而说我不该谢你？”杰洛特问，“得了吧，我看到你为了救我而出现在威伦那种天远地远的地方，还杀掉了那些围攻我的低阶吸血鬼。” 

      “不可能，”雷吉斯说，没有犹豫，“你那个时候已经昏迷了。” 

      杰洛特没说话，他只是看着雷吉斯，直到雷吉斯发现他其实是在套他的话。但那一幕确实发生了。他不准备解释也不想问，决定闭紧了嘴巴。 

      “好吧，你不想谈这个事情，”杰洛特指出，“你是怎么知道我当时在威伦的那个地方？” 

      沉默了一会，雷吉斯才说道：“你身上带着我之前送给你的一个纪念物，它———你的血沾了上去，它便朝我传递了信息，你，我的朋友，我无法眼看你陷入危险。” 

      “谢谢，如果不是你我已经见了维瑟米尔，虽然我想念他，”杰洛特说，“介意说一说我的伤势吗？” 

      “当然不介意，每位患者都有权利得知他们想要知道的事情，”雷吉斯为他背上换药，不知为何他的动作在拆下绷带之后停滞了一下，“你的腹部被捅了一个洞，肩膀也被碾碎了，其他的地方的伤口都没有这两个地方致命，一些大大小小的伤口而已。” 

      “很好奇你是怎么将其填补上的，”杰洛特说，“我以为那是不可能被医治的。” 

      “在人类的世界中，确实如此……”雷吉斯说到后面声音小了下去，他停在了这里。 

      “嗯哼，所以说这是非常神秘的吸血鬼做法？” 

      “请原谅我不愿意做更进一步的说明，”雷吉斯说，“但我会选择某个恰当的时机向你解释。” 

      “很好，那我们来说另外一件事，”杰洛特侧头盯着雷吉斯，“告诉我你躲着我的原因。” 

      “杰洛特，我想你应该是———” 

      “雷吉斯。” 

      他的医师低头为他继续包扎伤口，沉默寡言。 

      “雷吉斯，是不是那个治疗我的方法有什么代价？” 

      医师摇头，“并非如此，我会在一个恰当的时机向你说明，”他解释，“我也并非躲着你。” 

      杰洛特等着他再辩解，不能说是完全熟知雷吉斯，但他了解这位高阶吸血鬼朋友。雷吉斯斟酌再三，说道： 

      “我救你的时候你全身是血，那非常影响我对你的救治……而那作用到现在还会扰乱我，那么在这样的情况下，我认为减少和你的接触是必要的。” 

      “继续编造你的故事。”雷吉斯听出杰洛特语气里的不快。杰洛特不是傻瓜，正相反他活了很久，看人的经验也算是丰富。如果真的他的该死的血会让雷吉斯忍不住想要破戒，那么前一周他就不会寸步不移守在他的房间里了，也无法将他一路从威伦带回陶森特。 

      雷吉斯不愿和他对视，他始终尽量偏侧视线。在重新为杰洛特整理完之后他便站了起来，抓着他的背包的布带，向杰洛特告别，化为雾气从窗户缝隙之间溜走了。杰洛特并未刨根问底，他是一个老练的狩魔猎人，如果他想得知什么事情，没有什么能够阻止他。 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

+++ 

 

 

通常她的访客是艺术家和贵族，也许偶尔有同胞路过。然而杰洛特的来访是她意料到的事情，他身上的味道她隔着多远都能闻到。欧丽安娜犹豫着，还是来到了门口，不准备让他踏进自己居住的地方，尤其是在这种状态下，她不太想惹怒一个和她一样的高阶吸血鬼。雷吉斯之前讲故事时就说了杰洛特走到哪麻烦就跟到哪，还真是不假。 

“晚上好，狩魔猎人……”欧丽安娜姿态优雅地站在他面前，语速不紧不慢，“也许你现在需要一点帮助。” 

杰洛特轻拉缰绳，让萝卜停下来。他也没有下马的想法，即使半个多月，他也还没恢复成可以上蹦下跳的状态。他看了她一眼，选择不浪费时间地开门见山： 

“雷吉斯在哪？” 

“哇哦，真是急匆匆的……”欧丽安娜笑着，她重新思考她之前的决定，认为还有更好的选择。她侧身让出一条通道，“进来说吧？” 

杰洛特踏进她的庄园的一瞬间，她就知道猎魔人一直要找的高阶吸血鬼就已经收到了挑衅的讯息了。如果这能刺激雷吉斯现身也算是一石二鸟。但她低估了她老友的忍耐力。杰洛特骑着马走到庭院里时，一切都还风平浪静。 

杰洛特讽刺地问道：“这是什么吸血鬼之间的保密协议吗？” 

“谁知道呢，”她装作思考的模样，“我比较好奇你想找到他的原因。” 

“如果他没有像一个三岁小孩一样围着我转，然后又像闹脾气一样立刻消失，然后再次出现，”杰洛特说，“没错，这非常烦人，而我想让他停止这种幼稚的行为。” 

“噢，真想看看雷吉斯听到你这么说他时的表情，”她捂嘴笑着，“要知道他在……嗯，那是多久以前？他的自信与风流倜傥并不输于任何一个现在人类皇室里的贵族。” 

“是吗？我现在倒是开始怀疑它的真实性了。” 

“啊，那只能说是，每个人都会有难得犯傻的时候，狄拉夫便证明了这一点。” 

“那是狄拉夫，我不了解他，但我了解雷吉斯，”杰洛特说，“他不会做那些事。现在，在他下一次再来这种躲猫猫的游戏之前，告诉我他在哪。” 

“实际上，你知道还有另外一种方法可以找到他。”欧丽安娜提示他。 

“是啊，也就意味着我和他都知道还有这种方法。” 

暗影长者的居住地和通行证他都已经得知，关键时候他还是选择了另一条路。那块石头被他放置在箱子里落了尘，前两天他曾站在园里对着树上的乌鸦恶狠狠地威胁着：“如果你再不出现———我就要去找你们的暗影长者，而我才不管他危不危险！”其中一只乌鸦嘎地叫了一声，拍拍翅膀飞走了。杰洛特若是不明白那些乌鸦都是雷吉斯的耳目的话，也不用当狩魔猎人了。他弯腰从地上捡起了一块石头，朝树上扔去，赶跑了那一群乌鸦。 

管家站在一旁目睹了全过程，如果不是他的先生对于医师的踪迹捉摸不定而气疯了，那就是那个医师可能真的会说鸟语通灵的能力。 

次日清晨杰洛特就在他的枕头上发现了一张字条，雷吉斯的手笔，他说这种决定不但太匆忙欠考虑而且非常危险，因此他已经自作主张地将那块石头藏起来了。杰洛特把字条撕碎，再次站在那群乌鸦栖息的树下，说道：“你知道我会做些什么。” 

“他当然知道你最终会找到他而且问出真相，”欧丽安娜说，“他不过想让这个事情拖得更久，让事实好接受一点。” 

“对谁会更好接受一点？他自己还是我？”杰洛特没好气地反问，“为什么这会那么复杂？他又不是第一次救人性命———除了这次是用非人类的手法而已。” 

“哦？非人类手法？他跟你说的？” 

“我说的，但他没否认，”杰洛特说，“如果你们都不肯告诉他的位置，告诉我那是什么治疗方法让他像是躲避瘟疫一样躲着我吗？” 

欧丽安娜以着一副隐讳的模样瞥了他一眼，她从左侧踱步到右边： 

“一般吸血鬼救人类的事情是不可能发生的，除非———那个人类真的对吸血鬼来说，非常重要，”她说，“我们通常会把人类转化为吸血鬼，这就是救一个立刻就要死亡的人类的方法。” 

“把人类转化为吸血鬼？”杰洛特说，“但我从未……” 

“高阶吸血鬼还有很多你们不能理解的能力，”她说，“雷吉斯也非常清楚这点，他一定是把你转化为吸血鬼的选项剔除了，尽管那是最直接的方法，狩魔猎人若是变为他斩杀的怪物……雷吉斯考虑了你的感受，可你就要死了，”她说，在此停顿了一下，“他别无选择只能拥有你。” 

“……什么意思？” 

欧丽安娜指指他身上的白色布衣：“脱了。” 

杰洛特迟疑了几秒，照做了。他和欧丽安娜走到花园中的池水边，她便让他转过身去，扭头过来看他的倒影。欧丽安娜伸出食指，轻轻触碰他靠近尾椎上方的肌肤，沿着脊椎一路滑上去，而灼热感也随着她的路线蔓延上去。 

“什———”杰洛特问，他同时也看到水面倒影里的他背后刻着发着幽蓝色光的符文，它们沿着他的脊椎，又朝肩膀上持续侵蚀。 

“古老的吸血鬼文字，同样古老的咒语，”她说，像是被烫着了一般撤回手，“这个颜色你熟悉吗？” 

“雷吉斯化成烟雾的时候就带有这种颜色。” 

“他将你带回来的第一站是我这里，我还以为他破戒饱餐了一顿，”欧丽安娜回忆，“他浑身都是你的血，你的护甲也是他花了很长时间清理的，等一切都稳定下来，他就又把你带回白鸦葡萄园了———毕竟属于自己的东西不能随意放在别人的领地里。” 

“所以？这代表什么雷吉斯的所属物？有特殊的含义？” 

“噢……亲爱的，你真是天真的可爱，”她用一种惋惜的语气说道，“这个印记的含义是他把他的生命给了你。” 

杰洛特盯了欧丽安娜一会，怀疑地摇头：“你在开玩笑……” 

“我可没有戏弄你的心情，你也许在想这不可能，一命换一命，”她说，“之前你也觉得童话不过就是写在书里的荒谬故事。” 

“该死，”杰洛特暗骂，“这居然会让他躲着我？你们的生命难道不是近乎永恒的吗？” 

“当然，但这咒语可不仅仅有这种后果，”她从一旁的桌子上拿起一本书，递给杰洛特。他看到这本书封皮是皮革制成的，纯黑色的，没有书名。欧丽安娜神秘地轻敲封面，“允许我向你介绍世界上最后一本吸血鬼版本的童话故事书，你也许能在其中利用你的能力找到线索。” 

杰洛特被她表面上是送出去但实际是被赶出庭院的。他骑着萝卜从城市走到野外。一路上他翻了大半的书，发现书里大部分内容都是用吸血鬼的语言写成的，他只能理解一些只言片语。随后看到倒数第二个故事的时候他发现页面空白区域有额外的且他能看懂的注释。欧丽安娜的伎俩，杰洛特立马就意识到。她写了一些吸血鬼的进食习性，尤其标出了重点。 

“我们一般会挑选人类最脆弱的部分，也就是脖颈处，不仅方便进食而且姿态也很优雅，”杰洛特念道，“与人类之间的接触也更亲密……但你还能让对方更享受———”他顿住，合上书，叹了口气，“欧丽安娜……你明知道雷吉斯不再吸血了。” 

走到深夜的时候他才想起来还有最后一个故事他没翻过，他本以为这会和上一篇欧丽安娜教他如何让双方享受鲜血盛宴的故事一样没用。 

欧丽安娜将故事一字一句都翻译成了通用的语言。他不知道那是否是真实的，笔吻像是记载历史，但内容又像个童话。高阶吸血鬼们饲养人类作为他们的食物，有些事属于“放养”，有些则是消除了他们之间的距离感，使人类信任他们的“圈养”。杰洛特从未预料到这期间会有爱情的萌发，如果故事是真的，那么狄拉夫就不是第一个爱上人类的吸血鬼。 

传说有位高阶吸血鬼被一位人类女性的血的味道所深深吸引，因此其他人类的血液对他来说不再有吸引力。可是人类生命又短暂又脆弱不堪，这位高阶吸血鬼便研究出了一种咒语，他的目的是让她能够为他提供更长久的血液，他便把自己接近无限的生命借给了她，一种饲主和奴仆的绑定。在那之后没有什么能够杀死这个人类———当然除了饲主本身。 

“俗套的剧情，”杰洛特说，“丹德里恩爱死这个了。” 

他们之间产生了爱情，人类或是吸血鬼都未曾预料到这个。但他们在一段时间的磨合后欣然接受了结果。命运总是戏剧的，人类虽然不受疾病和伤势困扰，虽然被大大的延迟了死亡，可衰老仍是慢慢地、紧紧地缠绕住她，这是吸血鬼无法控制的，他的咒语有着如此不可饶恕的漏洞。人类无法死亡，因为有着吸血鬼无限的生命支撑她，但她太虚弱而又年迈，她的眼睛渐渐失明，她的腿脚失去了行走的力气，床是她在最后时光里花费最长时间的地方。吸血鬼只有两种方法才能将她从无尽的痛苦中解脱。 

除非他亲手杀了她———必须是以吸干她的血的方式或者他将她变成吸血鬼。她的改造非但困难重重，她本身也不愿意成为吸血鬼，那个高阶吸血鬼只能亲手杀死她，吸干她的血，他从中尝到了痛苦和爱意。 

杰洛特简直不相信吸血鬼的世界里也有这种不着调的故事，也许事实完全是另一副模样，但他们故意将其写的如此戏剧和夸张。欧丽安娜在最后写着，无论杰洛特相信与否，雷吉斯也曾读过这个故事。先不说这个咒语还有什么莫名其妙的副作用或是条件，有一点杰洛特和她都明白血对于吸血鬼的作用。 

他见过雷吉斯被逼至疯狂的痛苦模样，他也不想再看见同样的情况，而且还是因为他而再折磨他的老朋友一次。欧丽安娜只是提醒他这种咒语会让雷吉斯对他的鲜血分外渴望，累积起来的欲望会比上次制作煎药的时候更加难以抵抗，把雷吉斯的心智摧毁，让他臣服欲望只是时间长短而已。 

本身就因为他而起，何况维瑟米尔也说过，半杯水的时间谁知道会发生什么。他总是要去试试。 

杰洛特在走向他们曾经一起饮酒的地方时，想起了欧丽安娜写在书里的一点提示……合理利用自己的血并主动靠近对方，这会刺激到任何的吸血鬼———无论他是不是个理智的人。 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE：忘了我之前说的这篇更得慢【。
> 
> 下一章会急速飙车！请系好安全带！更完下一章这文的性质就会变成pwp了
> 
>  
> 
> lof再屏蔽我就要疯了 比雷吉斯先疯【。


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

+++ 

 

 

 

 

 

      雷吉斯最终还是在杰洛特打算把自己冻死在外面之前现身了。杰洛特虽说是在雷吉斯故意发出动静之后才抬头看向他，但其实背后的刻印早就发烫着提示了雷吉斯的存在。他将此次出来唯一带出来的武器———平常用来割获战利品的匕首———刀刃朝着手心握在手里。周围洒满了碾碎的鼠李草粉末，味道肯定会干扰雷吉斯的嗅觉。 

      “不打算躲了？”杰洛特问他，看着雷吉斯坐在他对面的石头上，面色平静而隐忍。 

      “我可以向你保证，杰洛特，我的朋友，我一定会告诉你真相的……”雷吉斯用着和平常毫无差别的语调说道。 

      杰洛特若不是认识雷吉斯很长时间了，他恐怕就错过了那些显而易见的动作。狩魔猎人的视觉在夜里也依旧敏锐，雷吉斯很显然在忍耐，当他这么做的时候，脸上的表情就会略微的僵硬，而且手上不会有过多的动作。 

      “也许是以后的某天吧，你是想这么说吗？”杰洛特质问。 

      雷吉斯和他目光相撞，但立刻就偏转了。他摇头：“不，现在我就会告诉你，介于你已经去拜访了欧丽安娜。” 

      “一只美丽的小鸟告诉你的吗？” 

      “那些可爱的小动物被你吓惨了，它们不愿意待在附近，”雷吉斯说，“事实上是你告诉我的，因为……一个咒语。” 

      “我很乐意听那个咒语的详细情况。”杰洛特仍在细细观察雷吉斯的反应，他那不同于寻常的吸血鬼朋友，心善而绅士。 

      “在详细说明之前，我必须要致上我诚挚的歉意，杰洛特，”他放开抓着包带的手，并紧张地搓着，“通常在解释我们种族的事情上我会用很简短的语言，因为就算再怎么解释，对于你们人类来说也太复杂而无法理解。这是一个……生命之间的绑定魔法，既然你已经发现身上的咒语符文了———”他将左手手套取下，从手腕开始一直延伸到手臂内侧，有着一圈又一圈环绕的符文，淡淡地发着白色的光。 

      “但同时这也是个我从一本……怎么说，吸血鬼世界中的童话故事书里得知的古老魔法，实话说，我并没有完全的把握这个咒语能够救当时的你，但我还是要一试，”雷吉斯固执地盯着他自己的手，仿佛那样做就能得出一个完美的结论，“光是一个道歉根本无法表达我对这件事对你的伤害的愧疚……” 

      杰洛特打断他：“为了什么？救了我一命？” 

      “别再装作不知道了，杰洛特，”雷吉斯攥紧了双手，“你会像你身上带着的那本童话书里写的一样，你无法死亡，但是会衰老，除非是我亲手———或者将你转变为吸血鬼。” 

      天，这个高阶吸血鬼看起来不堪一击。杰洛特暗自叹气： 

      “所以呢？”他问。 

      雷吉斯终于肯正视他，他让感情流露的如此容易被看穿。他直起背，“什么？”他不敢相信听到了什么，“杰洛特，我没有在开玩笑。” 

      “你觉得我像吗？”杰洛特反问他，“那是多久以后才会发生的事？况且更不要说是你救我一命。” 

      吸血鬼表情看起来就像是杰洛特被咒语搞混了脑袋。他再次问道：“杰洛特，我觉得你还没有———” 

      杰洛特收紧左手，刀刃将他的掌心划破，任由血从伤口里迅速地淌出来。他感受到粘稠的液体滴在了石头上。杰洛特对雷吉斯的耐心已经耗尽了。他突兀地站起来，而雷吉斯还想说点什么，他还未注意到空气中被掩盖的血腥味。 

      “我已经了解了全部了，担忧我的问题之前，你会因为没必要的忍耐而被逼疯，”他身后匕首砸在石头上，发出哐当一声。至少短时间内雷吉斯并没有意识到那代表了什么，“而我不会让那发生。” 

      杰洛特将手摊开，鲜血顺着他的胳膊流下来，染红了卷起的白色衣袖。雷吉斯猛地站起来，他几乎是带着罕见的怒气看向杰洛特，他认为这是简直是胡闹。 

      “我的伤势还没完全康复，伤口恢复很慢———”杰洛特慢慢地说道，“它在恢复之前，会一直流血，如果你要浪费我也不会阻止你。” 

      “杰洛特———”雷吉斯话说到一半哽住了，像是被谁掐住了脖子。 

      他看见他认识的白狼偏侧着头，露出了他的右侧脖颈。他抬手将沾满了血液的手指，将其涂抹在脖颈处的动脉处。雷吉斯忍不住想要后退一步，尤其是在杰洛特就这样朝他往前走了一步。鲜血味道从来没有如此吸引他，不仅是因为杰洛特是一个狩魔猎人，而且他手上的刻印更是逼迫着他上去喝上一口。这太过了，多年忍受的冲动都没有这一次这么强烈，他无法抑制。 

      “如果你再往后退一步———”杰洛特下了一个不算是严肃的警告，他知道雷吉斯处于煎熬。他究竟是多么招人烦的麻烦体质，才能让别人不仅用一个童话里的魔咒救了他之后，还要强迫救命恩人还是因为他要背弃多年的准则。雷吉斯原本眼睛就发红，此时更是有着隐隐的红光。杰洛特不是没注意这些，他停在雷吉斯前方两步的距离，说道：“实话告诉我，你还有其他的方法更加完美的解决这件事吗？” 

      雷吉斯咬紧牙关，然后花了很大的力气让自己的语气平缓下来：“……没有。” 

      “那这点很重要，”杰洛特解开自己布衣的扣子，“我是完全自愿的，即使你不愿意———” 

      他的话没有说完，剩余的句子便哽咽在了喉咙里。他完全没看见雷吉斯是怎么靠近他的，连眼睛都没眨一下，雷吉斯就此眼前消失了，接着便是微弱的呼吸喷洒在他的脖颈处。危险来临时他的第一反应就是警惕地绷紧了身体，温热的舌尖顺着已经干涸的血迹一路舔舐上去，吸血鬼的尖牙蹭着他的皮肤。杰洛特屏住了呼吸。 

      雷吉斯停下来，他喘气，因为极大的克制，而他的声音也压得很低，甚至带上了沙哑。他说：“我太久没有……我无法控制后面会发生什么。” 

      杰洛特让自己放松下来，他抬手轻拍雷吉斯的肩膀：“我还曾经怀疑那童话故事里会不会有命运一说……”他说，“让我们都享受吧，雷吉斯。” 

      他和吸血鬼种类的怪物打了不少交道，因为疏忽大意或是敌我双方力量的差距，他都被吸过血。一瞬间的力气流逝和眩晕，还有被碰触的恶心他都颇有心得。但像这样手无寸铁且还是主动献上的情况，这还是第一次。牙齿嵌入他脖子的时候先是微不足道的刺痛，接着他就感觉到了熟悉的无力和没有理由的不安。也许被高阶吸血鬼享用的时候都有这种反应，为了让血更加鲜美———他的不安仅仅是来源于身体的本能，随即就被猛烈的愉悦感和背后的灼热驱散了。他渐渐失去了力气，他下意识地攥紧雷吉斯的肩膀，酥麻从肩膀扩散到了全身。 

      正当他连站都要站不住的时候，雷吉斯松开了嘴，用舌尖蹭过刚被咬出来的伤口———这使杰洛特颤抖了一下。雷吉斯抬起头来，杰洛特才发现是他支撑了他大部分的重量，才让他没有脚一软倒下去。雷吉斯的嘴角都还有他的血。杰洛特本以为这代表事情告一段落，但正相反，雷吉斯吻了他。浓重的血腥味闯入他的口中，雷吉斯用舌头将他口中的血喂给了杰洛特，并半强迫地使他咽下去。吞下去的一瞬间，他背后的印记宛若着火一般，他不由自主地发出微弱的呜咽。 

      最后的几个记忆碎片此时此刻被雷吉斯拼回来。他的确是重伤到不能动弹，但他还残留一点意识。他不仅记起了那些符文和法阵都是雷吉斯毫不犹豫地用他自己的———一个高阶吸血鬼的血———涂了满地都是。他还能记得在红光照耀的法阵里，雷吉斯也像这样，撬开他的嘴，喂给他一个狩魔猎人和高阶吸血鬼混合在一起的血液。 

      杰洛特趁着嘴里的血还没有完全被他吞完，舌头裹着血，慢慢地舔过雷吉斯的尖牙。这极其有成效，雷吉斯几乎是同时就僵住了，收紧了他放在杰洛特肩上的手———天他的力气可真大———杰洛特还能分出精力想到这个。等他们分开的时候，杰洛特微微地喘着气，非常不幸地发现自己因为这昏头昏脑的愉悦感和不知道是不是催情什么一类的传说而硬了……或许也仅仅只是他的本性。 

      “……该死。”杰洛特说道，下一秒他就被带到了他们身后的巨石上，他身下是雷吉斯，他也能感到他的老友的硬挺正好挨着他的臀部。也许这不算是最糟糕的情况，因为事实上他的确没有力气有更多姿势提供给雷吉斯。但杰洛特甚至此时此刻都还能笑出来，调侃眼睛发红的吸血鬼：“你所有的吸血鬼伙伴，也包括你自己，都说你曾经是风流的伯爵，证明给我看。” 

      雷吉斯只能摇头才能驱散杰洛特可能脑袋出了点问题的想法。杰洛特靠近雷吉斯，他们的身体贴到了一起。雷吉斯并非扭捏的人，他左手轻抚他的脖子后方，接受了杰洛特的主动。当他们吻在一起的时候，雷吉斯的右手探进了他的衣服里，顺着他的肩膀到脊椎凹下去的线条一路轻柔地滑下去，并最终停在了他的尾椎处。那印记变得又痒由疼，杰洛特忍不住想要摆脱这样的感觉。 

      雷吉斯抽出手，从他的医药包里拿出了一瓶淡绿色的液体。他似乎缺失了耐心，整个瓶子被他捏碎在手里。这个液体是油一类的东西，雷吉斯煎药常用到的一直自制的材料———如今却被他用来用在自己身体内部。吸血鬼的手是什么感觉，他总算是从外至内地体会了一番，他的指甲比常人更为尖锐，他的手指也更长。含入一根手指虽不能说困难，但不适的感觉的确袭上心头。 

      杰洛特必须承认雷吉斯就算是在这种情况下也是耐心十足，他非常想破坏他故作矜持的面貌，可每当他想要说出口的时候，雷吉斯总是将手指滑出一半，微微弯曲，摁压在会让他顿时屈服且忍不住战栗的地方。杰洛特最终选择闭嘴，泄愤似的揪住雷吉斯的衣服。吸血鬼在做足准备之后他撤出了他的手指，杰洛特得空终于可以歇了口气，他说：“虽说很扫兴，但我的确现在没力气搞这种姿势———” 

      雷吉斯躺在石头上，将杰洛特也一同拉倒，他在他耳边说：“你没有必要如此。” 

      刚开始杰洛特并不明白他的意思。但他第一次和吸血鬼上床，对他们的性器毫无准备。那比他们的手指还要长得多，也更加粗大。在雷吉斯深入他身体的时候，他忍不住收紧，也不敢大喘气。他的额头抵着雷吉斯的肩膀，时不时咬紧了牙齿。雷吉斯平时的体贴到这里反倒成了折磨，他矛盾地希望他快点进入正题，但又因为不知道吸血鬼的能力而害怕。 

      “撑住自己。”雷吉斯说道。杰洛特仅仅是下意识地将自己支撑在石头上，就感受到因为雷吉斯往上一抬而探入更深处。疼是必然的，但随后雷吉斯快速而有力地撞击让渗进去的油因为快速的摩擦而发热甚至到了发烫。无论是从未试过的体位或是雷吉斯熟练的技巧都让他无法掌控自己的反应，他被带着一上一下耸动，破碎的呻吟和喘息弥漫在空气中。 

      他的手因为出汗而在石头上打滑，雷吉斯接住了他并拥抱他。杰洛特从不知道这样的姿态还能让他更深入自己。他不由得发出了自己都克制不住的喘息。他抓着雷吉斯的衣服———而他天杀的居然还穿戴整齐除了下面那里———放纵自己任由吸血鬼掌控。在他快要承受不住这种一刻不停的速度和深度时，他忍不住咬了雷吉斯的脖颈以制止自己泄出口中的呜咽。 

      “我必须———还要坦白一件事———”雷吉斯断断续续地说道。 

      “操，”杰洛特咒骂，因为他在自己身体里刺入的快感也因为他即将想要说的话，“这种———时候？！” 

      “那个咒语……是一种奴仆契约……别人的血对我来说会变得毫无吸引力，就像劣质的葡萄酒……我也同样可以用命令使你去做任何我想做的事情……”雷吉斯每说一段话，就用力地顶他一下，这让杰洛特愤怒，“但杰洛特，我发誓我不———” 

      “立誓言之前……多动脑袋想想，”杰洛特喘气，“也许以后我们还能好好利用这点。” 

      雷吉斯不知为何闭上嘴巴了，而这正是杰洛特想要达到的效果。还没等他从空隙中得到一点休息，他就被上下调换了位置。 

      “天杀的———雷吉斯！”他忍住不让自己尖叫，吸血鬼的动作还能变得更快，每一下都要钉在他的最深处一般。杰洛特丢盔弃甲，他就要到了，而雷吉斯总是能做出什么意想不到的事情。他就在高潮来临的时候咬了他的脖子。成倍的快感袭击了他，他被榨干了声音，拉住了雷吉斯，也让他释放在了他的身体里面。杰洛特多想就在这一刻昏过去，什么事情什么过往都被隔断了，他获得了某一时刻短暂而像永恒的平静。 

      清醒之后他正趴在雷吉斯的肩上，急促而断断续续地喘息。雷吉斯正舔着他刚才咬出来的伤痕。 

      “希望这位伯爵……”高潮余韵时的舔舐让他浑身一颤，他不得不停顿了一下才继续说下去，“是个做事有头有尾的人。” 

      他虽看不见雷吉斯的脸，但他的这位老友也许是哭笑不得的心情，他一如既往地答应了杰洛特所有的请求。 

      “我也同样以严谨出名，如果这是你想知道的，杰洛特。” 

 

 

 

END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES：如果有微小可能的后续，应该会是以丹德里恩的视角来看他们俩的后续 因为原本这个文就是由这个想法儿萌发的 但看看现在成品 可以说是差之千里了【。
> 
> 感谢食用。


End file.
